


Wymarzone Walentynki

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Walentynkowe Opowiadania [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W końcu nadeszły długo oczekiwane przez Kise Walentynki. Chłopak jest bardzo podekscytowany, jednak wygląda na to, że jego chłopak, Aomine, podchodzi do tematu dość obojętnie. Wszystko zmienia się w momencie, kiedy chłopcy idą do domu ciemnoskórego, a tam na Kise czeka pewna niespodzianka…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wymarzone Walentynki

-    Dzień dobry, Aominecchi!- zawołał Kise, kiedy tylko jego chłopak wszedł do szatni.  
-    Cześć, cześć – mruknął ciemnoskóry, ziewając szeroko.  
-    Pięć okrążeń wokół szkoły za spóźnienie, Daiki – oznajmił spokojnie Akashi, wsuwając do ust czekoladkę.  
-    Eh?! Oh...jasne... . Co ty masz taki dobry humor, Akashi? Dostałeś czekoladki od wzdychającej do ciebie ( jakimś chorym cudem ) dziewczyny?  
-    Nie – Akashi uśmiechnął się łagodnie – Dostałem je od Tetsuyi.  
-    Co?! Oi, Tetsu! A mi przyniosłeś?!  
-    Nie – odparł spokojnie Kuroko, z lekkim rumieńcem – Nie zasłużyłeś na nie, Aomine-kun. Po za tym, to nie ja powinienem ci dawać jakiekolwiek czekoladki.  
-    Dobra, dobra...- westchnął Aomine, nieco urażony, podchodząc do swojej szafki i zaczynając się rozbierać.   
Kise obserwował go z lekkim wyrzutem. Mimo, że już od prawie miesiąca byli razem,   
nadal nie czuł, że Aomine go kocha. Zwykle był zupełnie obojętny wobec niego, nigdzie go nie zapraszał, nie mówił mu czułych słówek, nawet nie dotykał go tak „specjalnie”, jak chciałby blondyn.   
Ale przecież dziś były Walentynki! Aomine powinien więc być dla niego jak książę dla   
księżniczki!   
Nagle rozległ się głośny trzask. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Midorimę, który, z pięścią wbitą w   
drzwiczki swojej szafki, patrzył w ekranik swojej komórki.  
-    Co się stało, Mido-chin?- zapytał Murasakibara.   
-    Nic takiego, nanodayo – odparł Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary. Schował komórkę do swojej torby, po czym ruszył do wyjścia.  
-    Pewnie pokłócił się ze swoim chłopakiem – powiedział Akashi, zjadając kolejną czekoladkę od Kuroko.- Tetsuya, zrób więcej tych czekoladek.  
-    Dobrze, Akashi-kun. Cieszę się, że ci sma...  
-    Zjem ¼ , a resztę sprzedamy – powiedział Seijurou z chytrym uśmieszkiem – Jestem pewien, że nieźle na nich zarobimy.  
-    ...oh – mruknął Kuroko.- Oczywiście. Nie ma to jak zarobić w Walentynki...bo przecież właśnie po to jest to święto, prawda?  
-    Twój umysł jak zwykle mnie zadziwia, Tetsuya – Akashi uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym ruszył ku wyjściu. Kuroko, nieco zrezygnowany, ruszył za nim z westchnieniem.  
Został tylko Murasakibara, który rozsiadł się na ławce pod szafkami i zajadał swoje   
ulubione słodycze. Najwyraźniej nie wyczuwał w powietrzu lekko napiętej atmosfery i nie widział też ukradkowych spojrzeń Kise, który chciał mu dać do zrozumienia, że chce zostać sam na sam z Aomine.  
-    Murasakibaracchi, nie idziesz z nimi?- zapytał w końcu, siląc się na uśmiech.  
-    Aaa, zaraz, zaraz, muszę zjeść. Aka-chin nie lubi, kiedy jem na sali... .  
-    A-Aha – Kise odwrócił się z powrotem do swojej szafki i westchnął cicho.  
Zerknął na Aomine, który właśnie zakładał na siebie koszulkę do gry. Jego napięte   
mięśnie tak bardzo przyciągały spojrzenie Kise, że chłopak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przybliżył się do Aomine, a ten zaczął się na niego dziwnie gapić.  
-    Yyy....co ci jest, Kise?- zapytał.  
-    Ee...c-cóż...wy-wydawało mi się, że masz biedronkę na biodrze!- wypalił bez namysłu.  
Aomine gapił się na niego jak na idiotę, po czym westchnął cierpiętniczo, odwrócił się na   
pięcie i wyszedł.  
Kise miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze.  
Dlaczego ten cholerny Ahomine nawet nie zapytał, czy ma coś dla niego z okazji   
Walentynek?! Gdyby zapytał, Kise mógłby wyciągnąć z torby specjalnie przygotowane dla niego czekoladki, nad którymi wczoraj ślęczał dosłownie CAŁY DZIEŃ! Włożył w nie tyle miłości, że aż się ona z nich wylewała!  
Zrezygnowany, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenie Murasakibary, wyszedł z szatni i   
przyłączył się do swojej drużyny.   
  
Zaraz po treningu, kiedy wszyscy chłopcy przebrali się i opuścili szatnię, Kise czekał przy   
szkolnej bramie na swojego chłopaka. Był lekko zdenerwowany, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał się zachowywać jak Pan Obrażalski i planował zwyczajnie zaprosić Aomine do siebie.  
-    Hm? Czekałeś na mnie? – zapytał Aomine, który pojawił się ni stąd ni zowąd tuż obok.  
Kise drgnął nerwowo i zarumienił się lekko.  
-    Yy...t-tak. Chciałem zapytać, czy...  
-    Ah, spoko. To może wpadniesz do mnie?  
-    He? Aaa...jasne!   
-    Rodziców nie ma, pojechali na jakąś romantyczną przejażdżkę – westchnął Daiki.- Tak w ogóle, kupiłeś mi prezent na Walentynki?  
-    Em...nie – Kise zarumienił się, nieco zawstydzony. Chciał coś kupić, ale nie bardzo miał pojęcie co. Jedyne, co Aomine lubił to zboczone magazyny, a tego na pewno nie kupuje się chłopakowi na Walentynki.  
Zwłaszcza, jeśli samemu jest się chłopakiem... . W ten sposób można nabawić się   
kompleksów!  
-    Spoko – mruknął ciemnoskóry – W sumie ja też ci nic nie kupiłem, nie mam kasy.   
-    Ale...- Kise posmutniał nieco – Momoicchi dostała od ciebie prezent...  
-    Nie ode mnie, tylko od moich rodziców – westchnął Aomine – Byli wczoraj na zakupach i jej kupili łańcuszek. Myślą, że jestem w niej zakochany, bo przyjaźnimy się od tylu lat... .  
-    A-Ale nie jesteś, prawda?  
-    Hm?- Aomine spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.- Nie no, co ty.  
Kise czekał w napięciu jak jego ukochany doda coś w stylu ,,przecież mam ciebie’’, albo   
,,ja kocham tylko ciebie’’, ale kiedy po kilku minutach nic takiego się nie stało, westchnął cichutko i dalej szedł w milczeniu obok niego.   
Kiedy dotarli do domu Aomine, ciemnoskóry kazał blondynowi iść do jego pokoju, gdy   
tymczasem on przygotuje coś do picia. Kise usłuchał i podreptał na górę.  
W pokoju jego chłopaka o dziwo panował porządek. Nigdzie nie walały się porozwalane   
ciuchy, jak to zwykle było, nawet łóżko było pościelone tak, że nic nie wystawało spod kołdry.   
Kise odłożył swoją torbę pod szafę i usiadł na łóżku. Westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się,   
czy aby na pewno w taki sposób chce spędzić te Walentynki.  
Aomine wszedł do pokoju z dwoma parującymi kubkami. Jak się okazało, przygotował   
dla nich gorącą czekoladę. Położył je na stoliku nocnym.  
-    Pozwól, że się przebiorę, nie chce mi się siedzieć w szkolnym mundurku.   
-    Ah...jasne – Kise zagapił się na niego, kiedy zaczął się rozbierać.  
Jego ciało było naprawdę świetne. Przy jego wzroście, ta seksowna, wysportowana   
sylwetka musiała doprowadzać dziewczyny do szału... . I to nie tylko dziewczyny.  
Blondynowi aż zaschło w gardle, kiedy Aomine zdjął spodnie i jego oczom ukazały się   
czarne, obcisłe bokserki, kryjące najlepszą część ciała ciemnoskórego. Kise sięgnął po kubek i upił ostrożnie kilka łyczków gorącego napoju.   
Aomine przebrał się w zwykłe dżinsy i t-shirt, po czym usiadł obok swojego chłopaka i   
również sięgnął po kubek.  
-    Wydawałeś się jakiś dziwny dzisiaj, na treningu – zagadnął Daiki.  
-    Yy? Oh...wydawało ci się – mruknął Kise.  
-    Nie sądzę. Co ci jest? Masz zły humor?  
Kise odwrócił od niego głowę, nieco urażony.  
-    No bo...dziś są Walentynki, wiesz.  
-    No wiem.  
-    No a ty...- Kise pokurczył pod siebie nogi objął je rękoma.- Jakoś tak...jesteś taki jak zawsze.  
-    Eh...wiedziałem, że będziesz marudził – westchnął Aomine, drapiąc się po głowie – Słuchaj, Kise...ja...no, musisz zrozumieć, że nie należę do wylewnych osób...nie umiem tak okazywać uczuć, jak ty...ej, czekaj, co ty, ryczysz?!  
-    Nie ryczę!- warknął Kise, szybko ocierając oczy.- Tu nie chodzi o to, że masz mi wyśpiewywać miłość pod oknem, Ahomine! Tylko...no...żebyś mnie przytulił i chociaż powiedział, że mnie kochasz... .   
Aomine westchnął cicho, wstał i podszedł do biurka. Kise śledził go wzrokiem, patrząc   
jak wyjmuje z szuflady małe opakowanie. Uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Czyżby to był...?  
-    Miałem trochę oszczędności – mruknął Aomine – a ostatnio narzekałeś, że chciałbyś go zmienić... .  
Kise odebrał z wahaniem pudełeczko do Aomine. Otworzył je, powoli rozwiązując   
kokardkę. W środku znajdował się srebrny kolczyk do ucha z wygrawerowanymi  po wewnętrznej stronie literkami A oraz K i serduszkiem między nimi.  
-    Jaki śliczny – powiedział ze łzami w oczach.- Naprawdę kupiłeś mi prezent na Walentynki, nie mogę w to uwierzyć!  
-    Cóż...- Aomine podrapał się po głowie, rumieniąc się.- Do...Dostanę coś w zamian?   
-    Ah! Oczywiście!- Kise zerwał się z łóżka i podbiegł do swojej torby.  
-    Jakby co, to mam prezerw...- zaczął Aomine z uśmiechem.  
-    Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji naszych pierwszych Walentynek, Aominecchi – zawołał Kise, wręczając mu pakunek z czekoladkami.  
-    Yyy...czekoladki?- Aomine wziął je do ręki z lekkim zrezygnowaniem.- Mówiłeś, że nic nie kupiłeś...  
-    Bo sam je zrobiłem!- odparł urażony Kise, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Idę założyć kolczyk!  
Aomine został sam w swoim pokoju. Gapił się przez chwilę na prezent od Kise, po czym   
odwiązał wstążkę i wyjął jedną z zapakowanych w sreberko czekoladek. Spróbował jej. Miała truskawkowe nadzienie. Nie była nawet taka zła, choć Aomine nie przepadał za gorzką czekoladą.   
Kiedy Kise wrócił, cały wręcz błyszczał ze szczęścia, a swoim błyskiem niemal oślepił   
Aomine.  
-    Jak czekoladki, smakują?- zapytał w napięciu.  
-    Mhm, są dobre.   
-    No to się cieszę! Bałem się, że jednak mi nie wyjdą. No a jak mój kolczyk?  
-    Hmm...wygląda super – Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko.- Więc...może jakieś ,,dziękuję’’?  
-    Dziękuję!- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo.  
-    Emm...- Aomine nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób ma dać blondynowi do zrozumienia, czego w tym momencie oczekuje.- A jakieś inne...,,dziękuję’’?  
-    Jakieś inne...?- nie zrozumiał Kise.  
Aomine zbliżył się do niego i ujął w dłonie jego twarz. Nachylił się powoli, patrząc mu w   
oczy i czekając na jakikolwiek protest. Ponieważ żadnego się nie doczekał, a wręcz przeciwnie – Kise zamknął oczy i czekał  – Aomine przełknął ślinę i złożył na jego ustach słodki pocałunek.  
Kise był wniebowzięty. Choć nie do końca tak wyobrażał sobie ich wspólny dzień, to i   
mimo wszystko był zadowolony. Dostał prezent od swojego ukochanego, dał mu również czekoladki, które mu zasmakowały a teraz otrzymał w bonusie najsłodszy pocałunek w całym swoim życiu.  
Nieco podkręcony, sam postanowił go pogłębić, wsuwając język do ust ciemnoskórego.   
Aomine zamruczał uroczo, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając do siebie. Kise zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i wspiął się na palce, zachłannie wpijając się w jego usta. Oh, jak on uwielbiał ich smak ♥  
Aomine tymczasem, z blondynem w ramionach, zrobił zgrabny obrót w stronę łóżka i   
delikatnie popchnął na nie Kise, tak że model usiadł na nim. Bez zbędnych słów zdjął z siebie sweter i koszulę szkolnego mundurka, poczym, unosząc koszulkę Aomine, zaczął delikatnie całować jego umięśniony brzuch.  
Daiki, by ułatwić mu zadanie, zdjął z siebie t-shirt, Kise zaś, mając już wolne ręce, zaczął   
odpinać pasek jego spodni, a następnie rozporek, wciąż nie przestając całować brzucha. By było mu wygodniej, uklęknął na podłodze. Zsunął jego dresy do kolan, by zająć się całowaniem jego członka, nadal uwięzionego w bieliźnie.  
-    Uh, jak dobrze...- mruknął Aomine, odgarniając włosy z czoła kochanka. Chciał mieć lepszy widok na to, co robił.  
Kise, zerkając ku górze, pozbył się bielizny ciemnoskórego i chwycił jego, będącego już   
w erekcji, członka. Zaczął go powoli lizać wzdłuż całej jego długości, nawilżając swoją śliną dla lepszego poślizgu, gdy weźmie go do ust. Przy okazji, unosząc penisa do góry, przez chwilę possał jądra Aominecchiego, na co ten zareagował zduszonym jękiem.   
W końcu Kise, chwyciwszy członka u nasady, zaczął wsuwać go do ust, coraz głębiej i   
głębiej, póki jego czubek nie dotknął gardła. Ponieważ nie nauczył się jeszcze brać go do gardła, na tym etapie się zatrzymał. Przez chwilę trzymał go tak w ustach, po czym zaczął powolnymi ruchami głowy wsuwać go sobie i wysuwać.   
Aomine zagryzł wargę, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z kochanka. Znów odgarnął   
kosmyki jego włosów, które zasłaniały mu czoło. Trzymając go z tyłu za głowę, od czasu do czasu przyspieszał jego ruchy, raz tak, a raz po prostu poruszając biodrami.   
-    E-Ej, Kise...- mruknął Aomine.  
Kise spojrzał na niego chyba pytająco, choć w tym momencie ciemnoskóry widział tylko   
żądzę i pragnienie w jego oczach.  
-    Mogę...spuścić ci się... na twarz?- zapytał nieśmiało Daiki.  
Kise wycofał głowę, zarumieniony i odwrócił na moment wzrok.  
-    To tylko pytanie, nie musisz się zgadzać!- dodał szybko Aomine.  
-    W porządku – szepnął Kise.  
-    Co...?  
-    Możesz to zrobić – powiedział głośniej Kise.- Tylko nie mów nikomu.  
-    Komu miałbym powiedzieć, głą...- zaczął, ale Kise znów, z jeszcze większą zachłannością, wziął w usta jego penisa, przez co Aomine swoje niepełne zdanie zakończył przeciągłym jękiem.   
Jeszcze kilka ruchów głową i Aomine poczuł, że zaraz dojdzie. Poczekał jednak na   
moment kulminacyjny, by w końcu wyjąć go z ust Kise, który, rozumiejąc, że to już, zamknął oczy i nastawił twarz. Aomine, czując gorąco na całym ciele widokiem jego przystojnej twarzy, spuścił się na nią dość obficie.   
-    Nie obraź się, ale wyglądasz świetnie – palnął Daiki, szukając szybko chusteczek.  
-    Uh...- Kise pozwolił, by Aomine wytarł z jego twarzy spermę, po czym spojrzał na niego, zarumieniony.- Więc...było dobrze?  
-    Jeszcze nigdy nie było lepiej – powiedział szczerze Daiki, całując go szybko w usta.- Chcę jeszcze...znaczy...teraz chcę...chcę się z tobą kochać...  
-    Eh? Już, teraz?  
Kise spojrzał w dół, chcąc już powiedzieć, że to niemożliwe, ale, ku jego zdziwieniu,   
członek Aomine znów stał w gotowości, jeszcze bardziej prężny niż wcześniej.  
-    Odwróć się – szepnął Aomine, znów go całując.  
Ryota westchnął cicho, po czym, zdjąwszy spodnie i bieliznę, odwrócił się plecami do   
Aomine i, opierając się o łóżko, wypiął się w jego stronę.  
Ciemnoskóry, widząc to, miał wrażenie, że zaraz krew buchnie z jego nosa, jak to bywało   
na tych idiotycznych hentaiach, które kiedyś oglądał. Szybko sięgnął do szafki nocnej i wyjął z niej pudełko wazeliny. Posmarował obficie dwa palce i wsunął je powoli w ciasny odbyt Kise.  
Z początku chłopak zaciskał ścianki, dopiero gdy przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia,   
rozluźnił się na tyle, by jego chłopak mógł wsunąć kolejny palec.   
Aomine nie potrafił już się powstrzymywać. Upewniwszy się, że Kise jest odpowiednio   
nawilżony, przysunął członka do dziurki i przyłożył go do niej. Nie słysząc żadnego protestu i czując na penisie przyjemne, gorące pulsowanie, wsunął go powoli.   
Blondyn odruchowo spiął się, doprowadzając tym samym Daikiego do głośnego jęku.   
Przez chwilę jeszcze nie mógł się rozluźnić, ale po chwili, czując przyjemne gładzenie po bokach, uspokoił się i pozwolił ciemnoskóremu zająć się tym, na co tak miał ochotę.  
Aomine pochylił się nad ciałem swojego kochanka i przytulił się do niego, sięgając dłonią   
do jego penisa, drugą zaś do prawego sutka. Pieszcząc go delikatnie i szczypiąc, zaczął poruszać ręką w tym samym tempie, co biodrami.  
Obaj jęczeli cicho i oddychali płytko wraz z każdym ruchem. Kise, nakręcony już do   
reszty, sam zaczął poruszać biodrami, nabijając się na sztywnego penisa. Głowę spuścił w dół, by móc patrzeć na rękę, która z takim oddaniem sprawiała mu przyjemność.   
Daiki czuł, że nie wytrzyma długo. Kiedy Kise doszedł i spuścił się, zatrzymał się na   
moment, by odetchnąć. Nie chciał jeszcze kończyć, jednak Ryota był najwyraźniej niecierpliwy. Po chwili wyprostował się nieco i odwrócił głowę, całując Aomine. Ciemnoskóry chciał więc zacząć pieścić jego drugi sutek, jednak blondyn wziął jego dłoń i położył na swoim brzuchu.  
-    Szybciej, Aominecchi – szepnął, przerywając na moment pocałunek.- Chcę, żebyś we mnie doszedł... .  
Aomine jęknął cicho i zaczął poruszać się w Kise szybciej i szybciej, póki obaj nie zaczęli   
głośno jęczeć. Kise znów wypiął się, splątując palce lewej dłoni z palcami Aomine i zaciskając je na nich. Ścianki jego odbytu zacieśniły się mocniej, doprowadzając ciemnoskórego do szału. Przyspieszył jeszcze mocniej, nabijając się na niego z niezwykłą siłą, nie będąc w stanie się opanować. Kise chyba jednak wcale nie był zadowolony. Odwrócił do niego zarumienioną twarz. Daiki pochylił się nad nim i wpił w jego usta, w tym samym momencie wypełniając jego wnętrze spermą. Przez kilkanaście sekund poruszał się w nim jeszcze, dopóki nie upewnił się, że pozbył się wszystkiego, co mu ciążyło. Wykończony, opadł na swojego chłopaka i przytulił się do niego.  
-    Wyjmij go, Aominecchi – mruknął Kise, również skonany.   
Aomine, z największym wysiłkiem, na jaki było go teraz stać, wyjął powoli swojego   
członka z odbytu Kise i znów wtulił się w jego plecy. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu przez dobre kilka minut, zadowoleni i szczęśliwi.  
-    Tylko nie zaśnij – mruknął Kise, który sam zaczął już usypiać.  
-    Mhm – odmruknął Daiki, na wpół świadomy tego, co się wokół niego działo.  
W końcu Kise westchnął cicho i, choć zupełnie nie miał na to ochoty, wyswobodził się z   
objęć Aominecchiego.  
-    Wezmę prysznic, Aominecchi – powiedział, zbierając z podłogi części mundurka – Idź do kuchni i zrób gorącą czekoladę! Ta już wystygła!  
-    Haa? Teraz?  
-    Tak, teraz! Wrócę za 15 minut i chcę obejrzeć jakiś film, więc czekaj na mnie w salonie.  
-    Jasne, Kiseżniczko – westchnął Daiki, ociągając się z podniesieniem tyłka z podłogi.  
Kise, będąc już przy drzwiach, odwrócił się do Aomine i uśmiechnął się do jego pleców.   
Tak. To były zdecydowanie przyjemne Walentynki.   
  
  



End file.
